The present invention relates to a hydraulic braking circuit, in particular for a motor vehicle, and more particularly a circuit of this type which allows automatic braking controlled by an electronic control unit to be achieved.
Automatic braking systems have numerous advantages as regards safety. For example, they allow a vehicle to be slowed and even stopped when an obstacle is detected, for example by an on-board radar, even though the driver of the vehicle has not seen this obstacle.
Moreover, when combined with an appropriate logic, they allow an anti-skid function during acceleration and/or an anti-lock function to be performed.
So as not to have any abnormal effects, a system of this type must function exactly as a driver would, in other words with the necessary progressiveness and smoothness. Furthermore, its cost must not be excessive.
The subject of the present invention is a hydraulic braking circuit for a system of this type.
The invention therefore relates to a hydraulic braking circuit comprising at least one brake fluid source, a master cylinder, the outputs of which are connected to at least one sub-circuit comprising at least one brake motor, and which is controlled by means of a pedal, and an electronic control unit.